Wish Hard Enough
by Christy W
Summary: Faith wishes herself into the Labyrinth. (Originally part of my Faith TtH100 prompt series, it's expanded beyond that) (TTH100 Series #17)
1. If Wishes

Title: If Wishes…  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #10 Dreams  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith wants to be anywhere but here.

Faith had one dream growing up- the one where if she wished hard enough, someone would come and take her away from everything in her life. But nobody ever did, and the awful things swallowed her whole. Now, here she sat, waiting to see if she'd get out early. One of her cellmates had given her this one book at some point. She'd said she didn't want it. Some part of Faith had wanted to try it out- magic was something she was intimate with. She'd never expected Jareth, or that he'd grant her childhood wish once and for all.


	2. Perspective

Title: Perspective  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #82 Gloves  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tried to figure out where to go now.

Jareth smirked, lounging on his throne back in the Goblin City. He tapped his gloves against his knee as he observed his guest? Captive? She'd wished herself here and had expressed no desire to return to the world of men.

"What do you think of my realm so far?" he asked, eager to know.

Faith shrugged. What did she care? LA and Sunnydale had nothing left for her. She'd come out of that coma with next to nothing, so this was better than nothing for now. What did she think? With no vamps in sight, she just might enjoy herself.


	3. Through Her Eyes

Title: Through Her Eyes  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #32 Snow  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Jareth finds he wants Faith happy more than anything.

Jareth smiled as he watched her throw snowballs around. Snow didn't come to the arid climes of the City, but rather in the mountains ringing it. He had taken Faith there on a whim today, simply because she'd mentioned it in passing. He was finding he enjoyed entertaining her. She'd told him once that she wasn't much for dancing, so they'd hiked around his kingdom instead. He was rediscovering, through her, why he'd decided to build his city here. It was refreshing since, after Sarah's triumph, he'd simply waited for the next request, not knowing how long it would be.


	4. Given a Choice

Title: Given a Choice  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #88 Ring  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Some time after _Dad_  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has a choice to make.

Faith looked up at him. "What's this? It's a bit simple to be an engagement ring," she joked, then regretted it at the uncomfortable look on Jareth's face. "I'm sorry. That was a bad joke. But in all seriousness, what's this ring for?"

"Well, I know you've been here for a while now, but I always thought that eventually you'd want to visit your friends back home. At least Angel, if no one else," he commented, remembering how she'd talked about her friend. "This ring can take you from here to LA and back again at your request."

"Well, I remember Angel coming by to visit me before I called to you to tell me about his new son, so he's probably busy. But if I did wanna go, I've got a couple questions. First off, how much time's passed since I was on Earth?"

"About three years time," he replied.

"Oh, okay. That's not too bad, I guess."

"And the second question?"

Faith looked up at him, a smile on her face. He'd been the cause for many of those smiles over her time in the Labyrinth. "Will you come with me?"

Jareth was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	5. We Came to Help

Title: We Came to Help  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #4 Prophecy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Labyrinth  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After Angel's series finale  
Series: Wish Hard Enough Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Jareth come to help with the End of Days fight.

Faith ducked a swing from a demon as Jareth threw a spell at another. "When I said I wanted you to come with me to visit, I didn't mean to bring you back to THIS."

Jareth laughed as he finished off the last of their attackers. "Faith, getting away from my kingdom for a while is a refreshing change. Besides, your friend Wesley did tell us that the prophecy said I was supposed to come back with you to help with the End of Days fight."

"Yeah, one of the reasons I fucking hate prophecies. We need to regroup but after the dust clears, can we go back home?"

Jareth stopped walking and stared at her. "Do you realize what you just said?" he asked, startled.

"Sure do, Goblin King," she said, grinning. "It's grown on me- the Labyrinth is my home now, but only 'cuz you come with it."


	6. Help is Always Welcome

Title: Help Is Always Welcome  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Labyrinth  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Series: FFA Madness #2; Wish Hard Enough #6  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Willow talks to Jareth in the aftermath of the End of Days fight  
Author's Note: This series is because I wanted to branch my muse out from just writing Alissa and/or Castle and so I scoured the FFA list for ones I liked and hadn't been done yet. I think I ended up with a list of about 28 pairings I'll be ending up doing, though I have three written that when I post them here will be linked to the FFA pairings...all else will go here...enjoy :D

Willow had seen a lot over the years since she'd first met Buffy, fluffy sweaters and all. But when Faith had turned up right before the Scooby contingent headed to go help Angel fight the Senior Partners, the redhead hadn't paid much attention to the blonde haired man with her, other than acknowledging that having another person adept at magic would be a big help. It was only afterward, when they'd gone to the Hyperion for triage and recovery that she had the time to realize who Faith's friend truly was. She was currently wandering over to where Jareth was helping Wesley with one of the minis. Contrary to the perception of him that she'd built up from having read his book a million times as a child, the Goblin King didn't seem to have a problem helping out where he was needed. He glanced up at her and smiled as he stood up and walked over to a sink to clean up.

"Miss Willow, what can I do for you?"

She smiled as he sat down next to her on a bench by the balcony overlooking the ground floor. "Faith never told me how you two met, Your Majesty," she said casually as they both watched the recovering chaos below them. She felt him smirk and then a shiver of magic and she glanced over to see him clad much as the drawings portrayed him in the book. He juggled two crystals in his hands, the poet's blouse and leggings looking intriguing, but the pendant that was a statement of his kingship, that was impressive.

"Do you love her? Cuz I so want to give you the 'if you hurt her, I'll hit you with a shovel and then bury you with it' speech, but what with you being the Goblin King and having more magic in your body than I could grab in my lifetime, it kinda loses its sting, ya know?" she babbled, glancing over at him as he grinned.

"Little Tree, I would never hurt her and I am truly glad you could repair your animosity to her enough to consider her friend enough to want her to be happy. And, you can believe that I truly want my future Queen to be as happy as I can possibly make her."

Willow brightened visibly and bounced up and down minutely on the bench. "Oh goody...so much better that way."


	7. It's Going to Be Okay

Title: It's Going to Be Okay  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Labyrinth  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #18; Wish Hard Enough #7  
FFA Pairing: Willow/Sarah Williams  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Willow comes to Sarah with an invitation and finds something else to discuss with her.  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my blog, if you are so inclined.

She was understandably nervous right now- Goddess, it felt like she was back in high school, that's how nervous she felt right now. But Jareth had told her that he was concerned Sarah might take it the wrong way if he was the one to show up on her doorstep twenty years later. Willow was still mentally going through all the possible introductions when she felt a slight ping in the back of her head as she heard someone approach the door. That indicator was a byproduct of her being the one who did the activation spell- she could sense activated Slayers if she was close enough. Looking at the young lady staring at her warily as she opened the door, Willow thought she might have her intro without having to mention the Goblin King just yet.

Sarah Thompson say on her living room couch next to her 14 year old daughter and tried to process why the young redhead was telling her about her only child. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jack hadn't been on that Boston to LA flight on 9/11. She had had to deal with the pain of losing her high school sweetheart and raising a toddler on her own at the same time. _After all this time, magic has to rear its ugly head in my life again,_she thought angrily as she stared at her coffee, wishing for something stronger.

"Mrs. Thompson, I'm sorry to come to you with this unexpected news- I know a lot of parents of those activated have a hard time knowing their daughters have been Called to fight, but I was actually here as an envoy for someone else," Willow explained, pulling the thick envelope out of her bag and handing it to the other woman.

Sarah glanced down, seeing only her first name on the expensive card stock. But it only took her pulling out the letter and reading the first couple of lines before her head shot up and she glared at Willow. "What doe HE want now? I defeated him once- I'll be **damned**if Jareth will get his hands on my daughter!"

Willow hastened to reassure her. "No, I had no idea when I came to deliver his note that Dorothy was a Slayer. He told me he just wanted to make sure you knew that while he still cared for you in his way, his fiancee- another Slayer, in fact- wanted to invite you to their wedding."


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

Title: All's Well That Ends Well  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series...I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Labyrinth  
Word Count: 397  
Timeline: Set after the movie  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #11  
Summary: Faith deals with life in the Labyrinth

In the end, things stayed about the same in the kingdom beyond the Labyrinth. Imaginative children continued to find copies of the play and continued to wish their annoying siblings off to the Goblin King, though more and more copies of the story started to circulate with a male protagonist and a Goblin Queen. Purists continued to insist that there was only a Goblin King, but magic, as it relates to stories of this nature, has a way of writing things as they change. And with the Goblin Queen currently trying to keep track of both her own three year old as well as the five year old that had been wished into her care, magic would have been helpful. As it was, she had most of the goblins keeping the little girl entertained while she went to look for her wandering son. She found him in the throne room on his father's knee, babbling away about what all he'd been doing that day. Jareth looked up with a grin when he saw Faith walk in and sigh at the sight of their offspring covered in fairy dust. He looked down at his son who was currently smiling at his mother as if he hadn't done a single thing.

"Now Wesley, you know better than to disappear on Momma," he cautioned his son as he got to his feet and walked toward his wife. Handing her Wesley, he gave her a kiss as he looked into one of his crystals at the progress of the child currently in their Labyrinth. Looking back at his smiling son, he said, "Now, if you behave, I'll let you play with the goblins in the Escher Room after Jenna is done with the maze, but you have to obey Momma."

Wesley nodded soberly as Faith looked around the room. "Do you ever get tired of granting these wishes? I know I'm new at taking people through, but you've been at it centuries longer than I have. Don't you ever want it to stop?" she asked.

Jareth gave her another kiss. "Why?" he countered. "If I'd stopped listening to the people wishing themselves into my kingdom, I would have never met you, and then where would we be? I'd say we're both better off for me still finding enjoyment in when and how people will still enjoy and believe in fairy tales."


End file.
